Who knew heartbreak could be a good thing?
by thekillerrox123
Summary: Raven is still mending after her Malchior encounter. Can a certain green changeling heal her broken heart? I'm not the best at summaries but the story is better that the summary. BB/Rae FTW! R


**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been, like, FOREVER, But I get busy. Also I've wanted to write this story forever, but when I'm typing, I can't think of anything, and when I'm ****_writing_****, which takes forever and hurts my hand, I get the best ideas. Weird, right? Anyway, I think you'll really like this one. The girls at school ****_loved _****it. But it is kinda dark in the beginning. It's about after Malchior and all that chiz. BBRAE 4EVZ! And for the Guests who wanted my Truth or Dare to be BBRae, this is mostly for you because I want you to like it/me. You're welcome. And why is a TT fanfiction that's got a different relationship for the 2 the worst story ever? Now I feel all bad. But I'll be making an Avatar: The Last Airbender/Teen Titans Crossover, so check it out. BB/Toph! Now I feel all better. Anyway! Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but if I did, this would've actually happened in the show, and Terra wouldn't exist. Or Slade.**

**WARNING: This story is very deep and somewhat dark at the beginning. Don't like it? Click out, or deal with it.**

**Main Pairings: BBRAE FTW! Also, some CyBee.**

**Other Pairings: RobStar, Jerikole, Hotgent, Speedshire, Flinx, Red Star/Pantha and other fake pairings.**

_**Raven's POV**_

He lied. He lied to me. And I _gave_ him what he wanted. My Malchior, my hero of Nol, bound to the book by Rorek's final curse, had broken my heart. He told me he cared about me, that we would be together forever. Now I realize it was his plan all along. He knew I was lonely, but I wanted it too badly. Badly enough to blind myself from the obvious signs. How could I never notice? The story said the hero was winning, so how would he end up in the book? But I didn't just want it for him. I wanted it, too. I enjoyed every moment of his company. He was the only one who made me feel... normal. Not creepy, like my friends thought. And one of _them_... I'd loved him from the start, but I didn't think I could face him again. Not that he loved me in return, anyway. But after my heart was broken, he didn't deserve the nearly impossible task of putting it back together. I was doing a pretty good job of hiding my love for him but whether he caught on when I hugged him or not, I didn't care. He seemed pretty surprised, though. But I was seeking comfort at the time and his soft knock on my door was the answer to my prayers.

_Flashback_

__"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry." I froze.

"For what ? You're not the one who-" He interrupted.

"No. I'm sorry that... he broke your heart." I almost couldn't believe I was hearing this from him. Our constant arguing broke my heart every single day, but he didn't know that. If he did, things wouldn't be this way. But I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't... creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." For a second, I wished he'd lied.

"Okay, fine. You're way creepy." What little was left of my heart began to dissolve. "But," My heart began to reform slowly as he finished his sentence. "that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." I didn't know what to think, so I didn't. I did what my heart told me to do. I opened my door and wrapped my arms around him. My head rested on his shoulder for a second but he softly pulled back, most likely out of surprise and confusion, as this wasn't something I did often. Or ever. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted when a ball of dirty clothes (not sure how he couldn't smell it from a mile away) collided with his head, followed by a yell down the hall.

"Woo! STANKBALL!" '_Damn it, Cyborg._' I peeled the ball of Beast Boy's face and turned to Cyborg, giving him my famous 'You are SO gonna get it,' grins. He backed away screaming and running down the halls. Beast Boy's laughter and cheers could be heard throughout the tower. I was almost mad at him, 'cause he was right. Stankball _was_ fun.

_End of Flashback_

But now, Cyborg had learned his lesson, so I was back to my room. I was staring at the books on my shelves distrustfully. Hey, if you think it's not normal to not trust books at the time, then get your heart-broken by one too. _Then_ come complain to me. It had been an hour since Beast Boy's 'visit.' I had given up on the books and was lying on my bed. It was silent in my room, except for the rain hitting my windows and a clap of thunder every once in a while. Someone knocked and I jumped. I went to the door and opened it. Beast Boy was standing there is dog form with a rose in his mouth. He held it up for me to take it. I took it and laughed quietly. He turned back into his normal form with a surprised grin as I let him in.

"Man, first a hug, and then I make you laugh? Go Beast Boy." I laughed again and his grin grew. I had to ask him something first. I put the rose on my dresser.

"Does this mean you're gonna stop trying to make me laugh?"

"Pshh, heck no. You're laugh is just too cute." He realized what he'd said and blushed a little, as did I.

"You... You think my laugh is cute?"

"Well, yeah. I don't hear it much, but yeah." He smiled reassuringly. He was right, about not hearing it much, that is. I'd heard my laugh just as many times as he had. Maybe a few times more. Part of the 'Don't let him know you like him' plan was don't laugh at his jokes. But sometimes I had to. Not because they were funny, but because they were so cute or ridiculous. Just not around anyone else. That was another part of the 'plan.' No one else could know, because they would end up telling him. But it didn't matter. I decided I had to tell him, no matter what his reply was.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He seemed a bit concerned by my facial expression.

"Do you... How do you feel about me? Honestly?" He stiffened.

"Umm..." He glanced at me for a second, his eyes darting around my room. Then he just sighed and looked me in the eye. "You want the truth?" I nodded.

"Raven I... I love you."

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

****I watched her face, checking for any kind of bad reaction. But her face was expressionless, except for her widened eyes. I sighed sadly.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand." I turned to leave but she grabbed my wrist. I sighed, thinking she was gonna give me a long apology and tell me that I'll find someone else. But I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. I turned to face her.

"Raven what are you-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I was surprised but after a second I began to kiss her back. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist. We stayed like that for a while, holding each other. I just felt so... right. But soon I realized what was going on and pulled back, both of us panting. She looked at me with a questioning look, like 'Why'd you stop?'.

"Wait a second. I thought you hated me." She looked guilty and I felt bad. _'Dude, don't make her feel bad! Then she'll never like you!'_ an imaginary me in my mind yelled.

"That was kind of my whole plan. I thought that you didn't like me so I hid my feelings from you. Not like I could show them, or something would explode. But I always felt bad about hurting you. I didn't want to but I really like you and I thought you'd never like me back anyway. And after what _he_ did, I didn't think you'd even care." I growled when she mentioned Malchior, but I processed what she said.

"Not care? Raven, what on earth would make you think I wouldn't care?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you cared about me." I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're all I care about." She smiled bigger. Then I remembered what else she said.

"Wait, so... you like me?"

"No." Her face was serious. My eyes widened.

"What? But you said-" She cut me off.

"I don't like you. I love you." She smiled. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, too." Our lips met again. Something exploded somewhere in the tower. I smiled into the kiss. We heard someone running towards us but we didn't care. Then the other three ran to Raven's still open door. Robin got there first. The door was still left open.

"Raven, the refrigerator exploded! Are you okay? Oh..." He saw us kissing and we pulled away, blushing. The other two came in the door.

"Yo, what's going' on?" Cyborg asked. Starfire flew up behind him.

"Yes, friend Raven, what has happened?" They saw us blushing, then Robin standing awkwardly next to the door. Cyborg started laughing.

"BB, got something to share with the class?" Starfire was confused. Robin whispered in her ear and she gasped, then grinned. She started clapping and jumped up and down, squealing. Robin led her out of the room but Cyborg stayed behind, still grinning with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Damn, B, never thought I'd see the day. And with _Raven_? Hell no." He started laughing again. But he stopped when Raven held up a hand encased in dark energy.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. Run away, metal man." He turned and left so quickly all we saw was a blur of blue and white and he was gone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Metal Man?" I grinned. She smiled. "You're not even gonna chase him, you evil little lady." She giggled and walked into my arms, hugging me. "But you're my evil little lady." She leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, but I caught her lips in mine and we shared our third kiss. Cyborg was taking pictures but we still didn't care. Her emotions blew up the camera anyway and he ran off, closing the door behind him. I laughed as the kiss ended. She looked worried when she glanced at the small broken pieces of the camera.

"What's wrong, Rae?" She still looked concerned.

"My powers are too dangerous. If we were together and my emotions got the better of me, the next thing to explode could be you."

"I don't care." She looked surprised.

"What?"

"I. Don't. Care. Powers or not, I still love you and I want to be with you no matter what."

"You'd be risking your life to be with me. Don't put yourself in that kind of danger for me. I'm not worth it." I gasped.

"2 things. 1) I risk my life for random strangers everyday. Did you think I wouldn't do the same for the person I love? And 2) Don't even _think_ you're not worth it. You're mean more to me than anything and anyone else." I pulled her close to me. She hugged me tight, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." I smiled.

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being mine." We pulled into one more kiss before we heard laughter outside. We pulled apart and opened the door and tons of people who'd had their ear pressed to the door fell in. They stood up blushing. We gasped. Apparently, Cyborg had been sure to alert every single person we _knew_ over the communicator, so there were our team, Titans East, _and_ all the honorary titans. I mean _everyone. _Jericho, Kole, Gnaark, Hotspot, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Thunder and Lightning, Herald, Pantha, Red Star, Bushido, and many others were here. Kid Flash sped over to me.

"Dang, dude. And I thought _I_ was good with the ladies. But you managed to get _Raven?_ You truly are the master. And what a prize." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Jinx and I smacked him.

"Dude, no hitting on my girlfriend."

"Or anyone. Ever." Everyone chuckled at Jinx. She just frowned, then smiled and grabbed the girls, including Raven, and went to the corner for a 'girl talk'. I immediately heard "How did it happen, who kissed who, I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM," and a confused "since when have you liked grass stain?" I scoffed. They noticed, not realizing how loud their talk was. They pushed all us guys out and Raven gave me a 'help me' look before they locked the door. Knowing they weren't gonna let us in until _much_ later and that there was some _very_ powerful girls in there, we went to the main room, where we had our own little guy talk.

"Congrats, dude. You're a lucky guy." Robin congratulated me. I smiled.

"I know that." They laughed.

"So what'd you do? What did you say?" They were spitting out questions like gossiping teenage girls. I told them everything that happened. After I was done, they were super steamed. But not at us.

"We're happy for you man, but if that asshole dragon, EVER, tries to hurt our Raven again? He's dead. DEAD. Timeout to reflect on his sad little life is out of the question. He's as good as gone." I nodded with a frown.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that. No matter what. He's never hurting my Rae again." They fake awwwwed.

"Man, you've got it BAD." They all nodded.

"Got what?" They laughed again.

"LOVE DISEASE!" They were rolling on the floor. Even Thunder and Lightning laughed. Jericho was silently giggling to himself.

"You were thinking I'd deny it weren't you?" I grinned and they stared at me, slack-jawed. "Well too bad, BB's not a liar. I'll admit I got it bad, and I don't care." Cyborg smiled.

"Aww, little Beasty Boo's a BIG man, now." He got everyone laughing again, but I didn't care. And I'd been trying to get these guys to laugh forever anyway. Yay me.

"Hey, you can tease me all you want. After _you_ get a girlfriend, tin man." They stared for a second. Then they laughed again. Reason being they all had girlfriends, all except for Cyborg. Robin had Star, Speedy hooked up with Cheshire somehow (don't ask cuz we don't know), Aqualad was dating an Atlantean, Red Star and Pantha got together, Jericho and Kole were a couple, Herald was with a girl in his dimension we'd never met, Hotspot and Argent were together, and we already knew about KF and Jinx. Poor old Cyborg. No one to love. Oh well.

"Dude, we all know you like BB. Just admit it." I stared at Aqualad in surprise.

"Say WHAT?!" He realized what he said and gasped.

"Oh, god. No, I meant BumbleBee! I got used to calling her BB at _our _tower." Everyone snickered. But Cyborg was done with this conversation.

"Whatever, not like BumbleBee likes me anyways, and we're here to talk about green bean and Rae, not me and Bee."

"Whatevz, dude." Just then, the girls walked in. Raven looked tense and gave me a look like 'Why would you leave me with them?' I gave her an apologetic look and gestured to the boys and she nodded understandingly. She walked over to me and I put an arm around her. She seemed to relax at my touch. I wondered what they'd talked about to make her so tense.

_**Raven's POV**_

****That. SUCKED. And they wondered why I was so withdrawn than the others. When Jinx kicked the boys out, I had just enough time to give Beast Boy an S.O.S. look before they were gone. Almost immediately they were all on me. Kole was trying to calm them down. I silently thanked her. She nodded and once they were quiet, calmly asked me,

"So, you and Beast Boy, huh? Care to share?" I hesitated. Then I told them the story. Lots of gasps and use of powers to destroy something when I talked about Malchior, lots of laughter when I talked about Stankball, and a surplus of awwwwwwwws when I got to the part about Beast Boy. BumbleBee frowned.

"No fair. You get like the sweetest guy in the world and I can't even get that hunky hunk of metal to notice me." She was, of course, referring to Cyborg. They talked to her for a second, then switched back to me.

"Friend, what about your powers? Wouldn't friend Beast Boy be in danger?" I nodded.

"We talked about it. I told him I wasn't worth him risking his life for me. He told me... well, two things. That he risked his life for random strangers everyday and that the person he loved was no exception, and that I was more than worth it. He said he didn't care, and if he had to take the risks, so be it." Starfire listened with tears in her eyes. The other girls huffed except for Kole. Why weren't their boyfriends that sweet? Kole just laughed.

"Don't you just love when the really cute guys are the really sweet ones, too?" I laughed and nodded.

They kept questioning me about our first kiss and all that fluffy stuff. I just answered best I could and tried not to be too embarrassed when the conversation turned to our kissing. The questions just got weird and I could feel my stress growing. Finally, Kole and Argent noticed my discomfort. Argent tapped Jinx, who was asking me a question, on the shoulder.

"I miss Spotty, can we go now?" Jinx sighed, then nodded. Argent winked and Kole gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and nodded my thanks. We walked to the main room, where we found the guys. Before we walked in, we heard the unmistakable voice of Cyborg.

"Whatever, not like BumbleBee likes me anyways, and we're here to talk about green bean and Rae, not me and Bee." My empathic powers could feel the happiness radiating from Bee. The rest of us smirked. We walked in and I gave Beast Boy a 'Why didn't you help me?' look. He returned with an apologetic look and gestured to the boys. I'm guessing they'd been having their own little 'chat'. I walked over to him and he put an arm around me. I relaxed at the comfort in his touch. I had no idea I was so tense. He must've noticed because he looked at me with concern. He smiled and pointed at BumbleBee, who was walking up to Cyborg.

"Hey, Bee, what's-mmmph!" BumbleBee planted her lips on Cyborg's. We stared in shock. Cyborg's eyes were wide with shock but soon he melted into the kiss. The girls were giggling and the boys, including Beast Boy were cheering. After they pulled apart and everyone got quiet, Beast Boy and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone stared.

"What's so funny?" Between laughs, Beast Boy answered.

"She pulled a Raven. None of the guys are gonna be able to finish a sentence anymore." Everyone laughed. Then Cyborg yelled something.

"Hey, that reminds me. BB, Rae, let's see a kiss!" Everyone cheered us on telling us to do it. We just stood there, blushing. Finally I groaned, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards me. We kissed and everyone went insane. We pulled apart a minute or so later, a goofy grin on his face.

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

_Man_ I love Raven. I mean, I'm sure the only reason she's kissing me in front of everybody, and so much, is because she's still mending her broken heart and I'm just doing my best to help the healing process, but still. She's so beautiful and she really cares about her friends even if she doesn't always display it. I think she just doesn't know how sometimes. But she always knows what to say to everyone. To me. I remember when I first fell for her. I'd had a crush on her since the day we formed the Titans. She'd laughed at my jokes and told me I was funny. Living with 4 almost always serious adults for 6 years, I didn't get that reaction much. But that was just a crush. I'd grown to like her even more, but things changed when Cyborg and I went in her head. I got a better understanding of the troubles she dealt with everyday. I mean, come on. Life with 8 emotions always talking to you in your head, that would suck. And the worst of the bunch always trying to escape and go crazy? No. Freaking. WAY. She was so strong. It was so admirable. My crush was growing into something more. Then there was the deal about Terra.

(A/N I hate Terra so much. She broke BB's heart, attempted to kill them, yelled at Robin for not accepting her _while trying to __**KILL**__ him,_ and then thinks that they'll show mercy on _**HER**_like she's still their friend and that what they're doing is wrong! You'd think that would be enough to make them hate her forever but nooooo, BB still cares about her and thinks she can change, and it's her decision, and blah blah blah. BULLSHIT! So in the end she threw Slade in the lava, big whoop. She only did that because she didn't want anyone controlling her anymore. And then when she's about to stop the volcano, she gives BB the pleasure of knowing that he's been friend-zoned for all eternity. "You were the best **friend** I ever had." ARGH! She's just SO irritating! She can burn in hell for all I care. Great, now I'm all worked up. Myeh.)

I felt the way she probably felt with Malchior. I was broken and thought that no one could ever put me back together. But she changed that. I was still hurting when I knocked on her door, but she made me feel whole again. I just hope she didn't do all this, you know, kissing me and stuff, to feel better. Mostly because I wanted her to really love me, but also because Raven's a really good kisser. When everyone had left, being pleased with what they saw, we went to the roof to see the sun go down. We sat near the ledge. She was smiling with her eyes closed

"Hey, Rae? I mean, Raven?" She let out a short, quiet laugh.

"Rae is fine, but yes?"

"Do you really love me?" She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Of course I love you. What would make you think I didn't?" I sighed.

"Well, before the thing with Malchidork, you acted like you didn't care about me at all, and now, well, I'm just afraid it isn't real and that you're just trying to get over him."

"Beast Boy, I've loved you since the day I met you, I just didn't know how to deal with those feelings. It was new to me and I was scared. Scared to feel and scared of rejection. But now that I know you feel the same, I don't feel scared anymore." We both smiled.

"Thanks, Rae." We leaned in for one more kiss. She pulled away a bit and smiled.

"Malchidork?" I shrugged with a smile and leaned back in, pulling her close as our lips met. We fell asleep on the roof with our arms around each other and as I drifted off I couldn't help but think how perfectly her head fit between my chin and my shoulder, like two puzzle pieces specially made to fit together.

**A/N That's it! I'm working on chapter 2. Review on how many chapters there should be! Oh, and my Truth or Dare was taken down. Myeh. Anyway, R&R! BUH-BYE!**


End file.
